If I'm James Dean you are my Audrey Hepburn
by Gabriella Mason Cullen
Summary: "¿Podrías ser mi James Dean?" "Solo si tu prometes ser mi Audrey Hepburn". One-Shot
**Disclaimer:** Como ya saben Stephanie es un amor y me presta a los personajes un rato para jugar con ellos a mi antojo permitiéndome crear una trama a mi antojo donde mi único pago es que la lean. c:

 **Advertencia:** Puedes morir de ternura, leer con precaución.

Este fic participa del Reto de Aniversario "Mi Pareja Perfecta" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"

 _Diablos, tenia un montón de tiempo que no pasaba por aquí..._

* * *

 **Titulo:** If I'm James Dean you are my Audrey Hepburn.

* * *

Por primera vez en días la casa se encontraba en absoluta calma, el ambiente tranquilo y relajado; sin duda era algo de ver en la casa de los Cullen.

En aquel nubloso día de octubre, cuando las hojas caían y las nubes lloraban, la mayoría de los Cullen habían decidido dar un paseo por la ciudad de Seattle para tomar provecho del melancólico tiempo que mantenía oculto sus secretos. Pero ese no era el caso de Emmett y Rosalie, quienes enojados entre ellos habían tomado caminos totalmente distintos.

Rosalie corrió hasta lo profundo del bosque donde desquitó su frustración entre arboles caídos y ramas rotas, mientras que Emmett reposaba totalmente inmóvil en su cuarto pensando en la discusión con su amada y cuan hermosa se veía con sus rasgos contraídos y fuerza acumulada en sus músculos.

A pesar de todas las peleas que pudieran ocurrir entre ellos, a pesar del paso de las estaciones e incluso de cuantas décadas pasen por su piel él siempre pensará que ella es hermosa, tanto en la superficie como en sus sentimientos. Ella era la mezcla de un ángel y un demonio, poseía la belleza de los ángeles pero con la tentación propia de un demonio.

Por primera vez en horas se levantó y caminó a paso perdido pero firme hasta el cuarto de su sobrina Renesmee y rebuscó un poco hasta encontrar el pendrive donde una vez le había dicho que conservaba sus canciones favoritas. Volvió a su cuarto y lo conectó a su reproductor con el volumen máximo antes de sentarse y perderse en el sonido.

Quizás un poco de música nueva le ayudaría a despejar la mente tal y como necesitaba.

 _"Porque cariño, tu eres la única excepción…"_

Por un segundo la mente de Emmett se nubló y sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos ante el primer recuerdo que conservaba de Rosalie, su rostro contraído de preocupación y su cabello ondeándose suavemente a su alrededor la hacía recordar a un ángel, su ángel guardián que había roto las reglas para salvarlo de toda la miseria en la que vivía para aquel tiempo.

La imagen cambió y ahora era la gran sonrisa de Rosalie que opacaba al mundo entero mientras usaba su deslumbrante vestido de novia, el recuerdo de Emmett de ese día se centraba en algo especial, la felicidad que empañaba la expresión de su amada y que lo perseguía hasta el momento.

Y así fue uno tras otro, su inseguridad cuando lo vio por primera vez como vampiro, cuando su cuerpo y alma se unieron por primera vez y la frase te amo jamás abandonó sus labios, cuando lloró por primera vez cuando le contó su historia y un montón de momentos más junto a todas las discusiones que había mantenido que si los unías obtenías una obra de arte digna de estar en un museo.

Emmett estaba seguro que Rosalie era su _felices por siempre_ , y pequeñeces como aquellas jamás iban a poder cambiar eso.

El susurro de las hojas al ser pisadas y el sonido de las gotas de lluvias chocar al caer interrumpió sus pensamientos y enseguida supo que era su esposa quien se dirigía hasta la casa luego de pasar todo el día ausente. La música fluyó por la estancia y viajó por las escaleras hasta envolver a Rosalie de una manera especial haciéndole sentir que debía estar en brazos de su esposo en ese instante y no estar ahí sola sintiéndose vacía como lo hacía ahora.

A paso lento y siendo impulsada por la melodía subió las escaleras y se adentró en la habitación donde su esposo lucia perdido sentado a mitad de la habitación, su corazón de piedra se aceleró y le rogó de rodillas que lo tomara entre sus brazos por siempre; la rubia no se hizo esperar y al segundo siguiente se sentó frente a él mirando su expresión con detalle, mirando a través de los ojos de su amado todos los sentimientos que se acumulaban tras estos y que luchaban en salir.

La canción cambió nuevamente envolviéndolos nuevamente y llevándolos a un mundo especial, un mundo donde solo les era permitido amar y amarse, nada más.

 _"Dicen que el amor es para siempre, pero tu para siempre es todo lo que necesito. Por favor, quédate tanto como necesites."_

— ¿Podrías ser mi James Dean? —susurró Rosalie tratando de hablarle a su alma, tratando de comunicarse más allá de las palabras.

—Solo si tu prometes ser mi Audrey Hepburn —sonrió Emmett para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien.

Y solo necesitaron un suave beso para que sus almas se conectaran una vez más como hacían cada vez que estaban juntos. Era suave y cálido como el latido de sus corazones, una explosión de sentimientos explotando a través de ellos que les hacían sentir que pasara lo que pasara y sin importar cuantas hojas cayeran durante el otoño todo estaría bien.

— ¡Tío Emmett! —el sonido de autos al frenar frente a la casa y los gritos de su sobrina los alertó—, ¡Papá me ha dicho que has tomado mi pendrive sin permiso y te aseguro que si no lo devuelves ahora vas a pagar las consecuencias!

 _"¿Qué podría hacerme tan grave?_ " se carcajeó Emmett internamente.

—Tomaré tu auto tío, y recuerda que todavía no se manejar —gritó la pequeña una vez más seguida de un coro de risa de sus familiares, _traidores._

— ¡Rayos! —gruñó Emmett.

—La distraeré para ti, mi James.

—Perfecto, mi Audrey.

Sellaron su amor con un beso más, solo que este ni la propia Renesmee en el auto de su tío lo pudo interrumpir.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Dios, no saben lo que me a costado quitarle las telarañas a mi pobre cuenta *acaricia la pantalla***

 **¡He vuelto, bebes! Y con un montón de proyectos nuevos.**

 **Canciones usadas: " _If I'm James Dean you are Audrey Hepburn_ " de la fabulosa banda _Sleeping With Sirens_ y " _The Only Exception_ " de _Paramore_ por si desean escucharlas. **

_Arrivederci_ **c;**


End file.
